


Deep in the Jungle

by DreamOfStories



Series: The Catnap Collection [6]
Category: Naruto, surprise crossover - Fandom
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Imaginary monsters, Sealing is Awesome, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Surprise!!, seriously, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfStories/pseuds/DreamOfStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikako is born into another life. Again. At least she has a loving, if rather large, family in this life. And her singing has never been better.<br/>(See how quickly you can guess the crossover - it should be reaallly obvious by the half way point)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I'll update the tags to show the crossover. Maybe in a year or so.  
> I just really want people to guess....

By this point Shikako was getting used to waking up in a different world. Sometimes it was somewhere she was familiar with, sometimes it wasn't. Sometimes it was one in a family, sometimes it wasn't. Sometimes she was standard 2 legs, 2 arms, 2 eyes human... Sometimes she wasn't. This time she was an only child with a large extended family, was in the middle of a jungle in the middle of nowhere, and looked... Well far be it for her to judge, but bright orange was definitely not her colour, and it really clashed with her skin. Natural or not, orange and green was a really bad combination.

At least she was enjoying herself. Her new family were always up for a song and she had a surprisingly good singing voice this time around.

-/-

The worst part of being born into a clan of colourful recluses was how overprotective they were. When she had found out that they lived only a few days from a village of normal humans, she had decided she really wanted to go see them. Her parents, her aunts, her uncles and her many cousins had put their collective foot down. Not only were humans dangerous creatures with cages and guns and chains, the journey itself involved travelling through the territories of hornswogglers and snozzwangersand thick jungle. When she later learned that, for all the dangers, humans had advanced technology, that they used phones and called this continent South America... She knew that she had to know more. If only to know when (if) the industrial revolution would hit them or to find out if anyone would be logging down her home anytime soon.

So... She snuck away.

-/-

If she hadn't snuck away, she wouldn't have ended up in her current predicament. If she had taken more time to learn this body's limitations, well, she'd still have been in this predicament but she'd have had more of a plan. This new body wasn't as flexible as even her last one, or as strong, and it was inherently clumsy. The only positive was that she had stamina that could have matched Naruto once. Once she had started moving she'd been fine.

Until she'd accidentally stumbled upon a lost human stumbling around the edges of a hornswoggler's territory anyway. At least, she thought he was human. She'd never seen a human so gangly or... Just strange. Not even the clumsiest of her previous comrades had ever seemed quite so uncoordinated. And was that a bright purple over coat...? In a jungle?!

-/-

She had taken him home, what else could she do? Leave him to get eaten? He'd apparently only just escaped one of the beasts when she'd found him and as loud and as colourful as he was, she had no doubt he'd attract others soon. So, she'd took him to safe territory, and then after satisfying herself at he was mostly harmless, had brought him home and proceeded to badger him with questions. He took it alł very well, perfectly happy to help her knowledge starved mind. Then eventually he told her, about himself.

He was searching for a mystical kind of chocolate nut or something and his name was Mr Wonka.

She had a feeling she should know that name.

-/–

When Mr Wonka offered to smuggle them back to his factory, there was a lot of debate on whether they should do it or not. If not for the fact that he offered them plenty of food, shelter and protection - protection they are surely lacking in this little corner of the world... Well it had still been close. Then he had mentioned cocoa beans. They'd been sold. Shikako thought that was a bit cheap of them, gambling their future on their favourite food, but eh, it wasn't like she didn't trust Mr Wonka. He was just... Likeable like that.

She did insist on going with him first, to make sure that it would be a nice place to stay.

That was when she made an amazing discovery.

The world outside the rainforest... It had chakra.

-/-

Getting the factory satisfactory took longer than expected. Part of that was Shikako's fault. Without the training from childhood she would never have the chakra reserves to do any of her old jutsu, but she could use seals again. She couldn't help but want to use them for everything' just to make things that little bit easier. The other part was Mr Wonka's. With the possibility opened up by her seals... Well he had big dreams. Amazing dreams. The place they built together...

A rainforest of chocolate...

Chocolate rivers...

Houses and boats and machines...

Then the defences, to protect her new people, her family and their new home, Shikako threw herself into the project whole heartedly.

Corridors that expanded and shrank and twisted your perceptions...

Tunnels that twisted and led you outside if you weren't invited in...

Great stone walls and artfully crafted gates that locked shut and stopped even the most determined of peepers.

"Thinks we're ready now, my small friend?"

"Yes."

-/-

Everyone settles into their new home happily, and takes to the work with enthusiasm. Mr Wonka is in his element, darting around the workers, coming up with new ideas, and somehow, Shikako is the one who becomes his Keeper. Not that that was her official title - no, that was assistant - but she was the one who made sure he ate and slept and kept clean. She was the one who reminded him of appointments and kept track of his schedule. She was the one who would sit with him for long hours into the night as they discussed exactly how to make his newest creations.

It all went wrong 15 years later.

Shikako hadn't been there. She'd caught a bug and taken the day off. Her replacement was very good, very organised, but he didn't quite have her instinct for seeing dangerous things before they caused trouble.

Mr Wonka had been so lucky that they had been dredging the chocolate river that day.

And after, he'd been convinced he needed to take precautions. If there was another accident; if he grew too old... Someone would have to take care of the Oompa Loompas.

"Shikako, I need a heir. Can you make me 5 tickets? Golden ones that can't be copied?"

"Of course. Why five?"

"I have a plan."

-/-

The tickets were made, the announcements made, the factory tidied and polished and shined. Everything was made ready for the big day. In their office, Mr Wonka watched the television with furrowed brows.

"They don't look like much."

"There is still one ticket out there. We might get lucky."

"Maybe... I hope..."

They did get lucky. Compared to the first four children, the last boy, Charlie... Shikako couldn't out her finger on why, but she knew he was the one. Mr Wonka thought so too. Still, they had to be fair. Each child would get a chance...

-/-

Shikako smirked at her cousin as the last boy was whisked away back to the outside world. Her contracts would keep the failed candidates from speaking, but it did leave the issue of...

"He took the candy."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

She grimaced, but went to relay the news to the Boss. She could understand. She knew what is was like to be hungry and desperate. Still, Chalie and seemed such a promising candidate. Still did if she was honest. Perhaps one last test...? He hadn't left the factory just yet...

-/-

Mr Wonka beamed as he bounced down the corridor. It was just as bright as the others, but it didn't have quite the same polished feel to it. It was more... homely. Here and the little Oompa Loompa children were playing, and was that a grandmother...?

"This way Charlie! We're almost there!"

There was a door at the end, yellow and black striped tape decorating it and a sign warning curious children to stay out on pain of whizz poppers catching them. Charlie felt a stirring of trepidation as Mr Wonka didn't even hesitate and just darted in.

"Shikako! He passed! I told you he would pass!"

The Oompa Loompa inside was dressed in relatively plain colours and had a smirk on her face. "I told you, you mean. Hello Charlie."

"Charlie! This is Shikako, my best friend in all the world. Without her, this factory wouldn't have been possible!" He beamed at the small woman, her hair neatly plaited back and her expression fond tolerance. Charlie gave a nervous smile. "And Shikako! He said yes! I have a heir!"

She smiled at Mr Wonka and patted him fondly on the arm. "So he did. Hello Charlie, it's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Shikako."

She cackled. "Just Shikako, Charlie. Just Shikako is fine."


End file.
